


The Empress Unwinds

by regisScorpio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Homestuck AU, Pool balls, S&M, Stuffing, Toys, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Condesce retires to her personal chambers upon her warship. After undressing, she goes to unwind with her personal slave, the Handmaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empress Unwinds

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a request and gift for fefairi.tumblr.com. Also inspired by this piece of NSFW art.
> 
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/bcab007d635d93197a08b21bf6dd53d8/tumblr_mkfhc2EIWY1r23yljo1_r1_1280.png

The Condesce sighed as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She was slouched over slightly as she slipped through the door way of the private living chambers that she inhabited on her warship. Once inside she breathed in deeply, her nose filling with the salty aroma of the ocean, just the way she liked it.

The mattress of her bed depressed under her weight as she sat down, the soft pillow material forming around her ass. The Condesce then started to undress herself, pulling down the zipper on her back. The skin-tight suit made a slight sucking sound as it was pulled from her sweat dampened skin, stretching slightly as needed. When she was finally out of it and undressed, she let it fall to the floor. One of her slaves would come to tidy up the room. She didn't need to worry about that.

And then she walked to the other door of her room, her feet padding across the luxuriously soft carpet. The door slid open for her almost silently, only the slightest of hisses breaking the air. And as she walked through, the lights came on. In here, the floor was cold metal, befitting the small hallway just outside of her personal respite block.

But she wasn't ready to shower off just yet. Despite how she loved the feeling of warm water cascading down her skin, her soaking hair pressing against her back.

No, she wasn't ready for that yet. She wanted to unwind first, have some fun. She hadn't gotten to play with her favorite toy all day, and she just couldn't have that. So she walked through the hall until she reached the door at the other end. She had to punch in a password for this one, but that was how she wanted it. She didn't want any of her slaves to bother her toy. Except for the one whom was to only feed and bathe her, on threat of a long, painful death.

As soon as the door slid open, the humidity inside assaulted the Empress' bare skin. The smell of sweat assaulted her senses, and as she stepped in she could also smell the stench of sex.

And there against the wall, her hands tied above her head and the usual gag in her mouth, lay the Condesce's favorite toy, the Handmaid. Her usually gray skin was tinted slightly maroon from the droplets of sweat on her body from the humid atmosphere of the room.

She immediately caught the Handmaid's glare, her yellow eyes burrowing into the Condesce. "Tsk tsk, don't give me that look. You know why I'm here and glaring at me has never done you any favors." The Condesce chuckled as she walked over to her toy. She reached down and pattered her cheek, her slightly sweaty palm patting against the Handmaid's sweat-covered cheek. However, the Handmaid shook her head, trying to struggle away.

At this, the Empress rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you're going to be like that, I'll just have to punish you." Snickering, the Condesce turned around and walked to the shelf nearby. She then pulled from it a slightly worn-looking box. It was rather heavy, making a loud clattering noise as the Condesce half dropped it onto the ground. The loud noise caused the Handmaid to grimace, though the look on her face, causing her eyes to widen slightly and her throat to gulp, even though her mouth was dry, her tongue feeling almost like leather.

There was a wicked gleam in the Condesce's eyes as she pulled the box open. She then licked her lips and started to pull out small, smooth balls, each painted a different color, with a different number on it. And then when the Condesce had pulled out 8 of them, she pushed the box aside. "Well, I think it's time for another round of 8-ball, don't you?"

Cackling, the Empress picked up the first pool ball, with the number one on it. It was smooth and cool to the touch, painted a golden yellow color, with the number 1 inside of a white circle. And then the Condesce reached out to the Handmaid, holding her legs apart with her knees and one hand, and holding the 1-ball in the other.

And then she started to bring the ball closer, soon pressing it against the Handmaid's pussy lips. Then it was pressed in, sliding in a bit rough due to the maroon-blood not yet being wet. This however did not phase the Condesce. She continued to slide the ball into the Handmaid's hot innards until the lips closed around her finger, meaning the ball was in deep enough to move on.

She did not waste any time in collecting the second ball, very similar to the 1-ball, but it was painted a light cerulean blue, adorned with the number 2. It too was pressed against the Handmaid's lips, now wetter than before, slightly dripping her maroon cum. This aided the second ball on its trip into her, but not by much yet. It didn't take long for it to catch up with its sibling, and soon both were sliding deeper inside of her, until once again the maroon lips sealed back around the Condesce's finger.

At this point, the Condesce continued to increase her pace, aided by the Handmaid's increasingly slick pussy. Soon the first and second ball were joined by a red 3-ball, a purple 4-ball, and an orange 5-ball. All were inserted in similar fashions to the others. But now several small bulges were beginning to emerge around the Handmaid's abdomen, obviously the balls. The maroon-blooded toy seemed to be in a state of pleasure and discomfort, her earlier muffled protestations now increasing in volume and rapidity. Yet she could do nothing, bound and gagged as she was. But the muffled noises, along with the sucking sounds made by the wet pussy accepting a ball, were like relaxing music to the fuchsia-blooded Empress.

Being that this wasn't at all an unusual sight for the Condesce, she did not slow down, soon adding the green 6-ball inside of the squelching pussy, adding yet another lump to the Handmaid's abdomen, as well as increasing her volume output. It didn't take long for the maroon colored 7-ball to join it's 6 siblings inside of the Handmaid, yet another lump pressing out of her skin.

And then the Empress picked up the smooth black 8-ball, fondling it slightly in her hand. "And now it's time to sink the 8-ball into the hole and win the game~ But perhaps a kiss for good luck first." And then she pressed it against her lips, making noises and wasting time, torturing the Haindmaid, until finally she pulled it away from her mouth, a fuchsia lipstick smear remaining.

And without another moment's notice, it too slipped into the handmaid, causing yet another ball to form a visible lump in the Handmaid's abdomen. The Condsece snickered at this, and licked her lips. "Alright then, go on, return my balls to me, toy. And don't take too long or we'll play again!"

At the threat of having to repeat this process immediately afterwords, the Handmaid did her best to squeeze, trying to get each ball out one after the other. Progress was slow, but she was able to work herself ragged, her breathing going from a slow, tired pace to a worn out, ragged huffing and puffing. And then finally, the last ball slid out with a squelch from inside of the Handmaid, the 1-ball, a thin coating of maroon cum sitting on it.

Satisfied with the balls having been returned, the Condesce picked each one up, licking the maroon cum off herself before carefully depositing them back into the box. And then the box was shelved and the Condesce headed to the door. Upon reaching it, she turned back to her toy and waggled her fingers.

"Do behave when they come to feed and clean you now~" And then she was out the door, the password lock shutting behind her. Feeling much refreshed, the Condesce headed to her respite block, ready for that nice hot shower.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and criticism is always welcome.
> 
> If you want to get in contact with me, my tumblr is kingofaoda.tumblr.com.


End file.
